


Black Roses and Daggers

by Rivulet027



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander gets Abby a little something to celebrate the day she found out she was a Slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Roses and Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with BtVS or NCIS. Neither is my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: Written for the tthdrabble challenge #84 anniversary.

“Abby?” Xander wheezed, “Air!”

She apologized as she released him before she grinned, “I just can’t help it. You got me flowers and in black. That was so cool! And then the daggers they’re so…”

She trailed off as she picked them up with appreciation.

“Deadly?” Xander finished hopefully.

Abby grinned.

Xander wrapped her in another hug, this time one that wouldn’t have him gasping for breath. His smiled mirrored hers as he told her, “Happy anniversary of finding out you’re a Slayer.”

She smiled up at him hopefully, “So, what has Ducky found for me to kill with these?”


End file.
